A New Hero-Lemon
by 1boredmama
Summary: My first fanfic so be gentle with comments. I have the BIGGEST crush on Kevin and thought it would be fun to add a new character to the story. Different reality here of course. I can't re-write the whole series now! Plan on graphic lemon as the story progresses.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I looked down at the Plumber communicator in my hand yet again and heaved a heavy sigh. I closed my eyes and remembered the words that my mom had said to me almost 5 years ago on the day that she left me with my aunt Gertie,

_"I'm what we call a 'Plumber'. They are a type of intergalactic police here on Earth. We defend the human race from species of aliens who would wish to do us harm. You are half alien."_

I remember how bewildered and confused I was at my mom's words. I expected that it was a joke or some sort that she was playing on me as an 11th birthday prank but then came the kicker!

_"That's right, Tarwren. Your father was an alien." _My mom's eyes took on a glazed look as if she was looking into the past and her cheeks began to flush. _'I loved your father like no other, Wren. He was the handsomest man I had ever seen and it was love at first sight for both of us. Sadly, being together forever wasn't in our future. We only had a short time together and I was back on Earth before discovering that I was pregnant. You're father doesn't know about you Wren and I doubt that he will ever have the chance."_

My mom stood and walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer and removed a small box. She returned to the bed and sat down beside me holding the box on her lap _"This is my Plumber's Badge. I…I have to go away for a little bit. There is something going on and I have to go and help. I'm giving this to you because you will come into your alien powers soon." _She set the box on my lap without opening it. _"I want you to keep this close because you will need it. If you ever have any problems, I want you to contact Max Tennyson. He was one of the best of us and he will be able to help you. Remember, Max Tennyson."_

The name echoed in my head to this day. Max Tennyson. I had no idea where to find this Max Tennyson but things had been getting stranger and stranger lately and I knew that this was the day that my mom had been warning me of.

I sighed deeply as I shook out my backpack for the 5th time. I shook my head as I looked at the pile of stuff I wanted to take and the stuff I needed to take. _I'm not going to be able to fit all this into my bag. I need to start thinking of necessities! What do I need to take? Toothbrush of course, I don't _need_ to take a brush, of course I need a couple changes of undies, a few extra bras and some socks. I guess I can just bring two pair of jeans and some shirts. _I sighed again and started packing again. After a few minutes I finally had everything together and slung the heavy pack on my back and turned towards my closet. I dropped down to my knees and reached into the back and under the piles of junk I had accumulated over the last 5 years living in the guest bedroom of my aunt Gertie's house. _I hope Aunt Gertie doesn't lose it when she finds that I'm gone. Hopefully she will understand… _I pulled out the small, worn box that I had pulled out daily for the last year since my teleportation powers had manifested. Boy was that a wild ride for the first few months trying to keep myself in once place.

I pulled open the box and pulled out the Plumber's badge.


	2. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Ben 10 nor any of the characters. Tarwren Faye is a character of my own creation. All parts of her life, her alien race, etc are all a product of my over-active imagination.

**My story will fluctuate between events based off the original Ben 10 storyline. From this point on we are picking up shortly after the team encountered Michael Morningstar. **

Chapter One – In Which the Heroes Meet

I looked down at the flashing green lights of my badge. _Crap! I'm going to get busted if this thing doesn't stop flashing. What is going on with this fucking thing any how? I've never seen it do this before. _I picked up my pace and started walking faster before stopping, dead in my tracks. I shrugged and teleported outside.

I ended up at the back of the building right where my bike was parked. I about jumped out of my skin when I heard a smooth voice behind me,

"Whoa! Where did you come from?"

Without turning around I stepped up to my bike and tossed a leg over it. I heard footsteps approach me from the side.

"This thing yours?" the voice asked me.

"Yup," I replied before looking up and finding myself looking into the most beautiful face that I had ever seen. His eyes were a deep onyx and his shoulder length hair equally dark. Our eyes locked and it took me a second to get my senses back before finishing my sentence, "she sure is."

"She's, uh, beautiful," he remarked, not taking his eyes away from my face. We stared at each other in silence for a few moments before we both jerked around at the sound of voices coming from around the corner of the building and without another word I jammed my helmet over my spiky hair, kicked the orange Buell to life and headed toward the road. I stole a glance behind me before turning the corner and saw a brunette boy and a red headed girl join the dark haired beauty I just left. I sighed and sped away.

Two days later I had pulled up to a gas station to refill my bike and my stomach. My eyes down at the sandwich I was unwrapping I walked out of the station and headed towards my bike, which I had left next to one of the gas pumps. I had just taken a huge bite of the sandwich when I heard the voice that had been haunting my memories,

"Hey, nice bike you have here."

I almost choked on my food as I jerked my head towards the sound of the voice. There he stood the onyx god who had been tormenting me for weeks now. He was leaning against an equally gorgeous green and black Dodge. I managed to get the sandwich down and ignoring the pounding in my chest nodded at his car,

"She yours?" I asked, trying to play cool. This boy was the last person that I had expected to run into out here.

"Yup," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head slightly.

"Pretty nice," I commented, walking to the front of the car. I placed my gloved hand on the hood and ran my hand across it as I walked around. "Challenger, huh? Custom paint job is nice. I bet she purrs like a kitten." I rounded the passenger side, keeping my hand on the car and I walked around. I had to admit that I was impressed. I finished walking around the car and went to sit on my bike seat, facing the dark stranger who had an ear to ear grin of pride.

"Following me?" I asked, my eyes squinting at him in suspicion.

"Not sure yet. Maybe." He said with complete honesty. I raised a brow at his words,

"Maybe?" I mirrored his stance by crossing my arms over my chest.

"Going to finish that sandwich?" he asked, nodding towards my hands. I looked down at the forgotten sandwich in my hand and then back at him. With challenge in my eyes I brought it to my mouth and ripped off a large bite. He let out a low chuckle at my response before shifting his eyes away and looking over my shoulders.

"Hey, guys."

I whirled around and saw the other two I had seen that night in the alley headed towards us from the very gas station that I had just left.

The red head gave me a look as she walked past me and headed towards the green car. Her stance was serious and she also crossed her arms over her chest. I watched her eyes rake over me and could practically hear the judgment in her voice at my appearance. Spiked hair, nose piercing and ripped jeans leaning on a motorcycle, I couldn't blame her. I was the poster child for a delinquent teen and I knew it.

"So," she started, "Whose your, uh, friend?"

"I think," he started, dropping his arms from his chest and turned to the brunette boy, "that this is the one we are looking for."

The brunette turned to me and also gave me a look over. His brows pulled together as he looked at my bike and then back to me.

"Isn't she the one from the other night?"

"Yup," the dark haired one replied.

"Shit, then we had just missed her." The brunette commented.

I was starting to feel very uncomfortable standing there, leaning against my bike and listening to these two guys talk about me like I was an animal or something.

"Alright, what the fuck are you two talking about?" I growled, growing inpatient and wanting nothing more than to throw my leg over my bike and take off.

"You're a Plumber's kid, aren't you?" the brunette asked me. It was then that I noticed the watch that he was wearing as well as the strange belt buckle that the handsome dark haired boy was also wearing. They looked just like the badge I had been carrying around with me for the last two months. I blinked in surprise and was at a loss for words for a moment.

"Uh…yeah, I am."

"Well," started the brunette, "I think that we need to find someplace to go and talk."

"I don't like the way that she looks, Ben." I heard the red head whisper fiercely to the two boys as I walked up to the booth the 3 of them had already claimed for our little meeting.

"Listen Gwen, we are supposed to be looking for others like us. We can't pick and choose who we ask to join based on their looks. We need her."

The red-head looked away from Ben and to me and then back to him. She crossed her arms and glared at me as I slid into the booth next to the brunette.

"She looks like she's nothing but trouble. Probably a thief and probably stole that bike."

That did it. My temper flared and I started to burn. I slapped one hand onto the table and pointed my finger at Gwen,

"Listen, Princess, you don't know a damn thing about me! First of all, I am NOT a thief. I've never once stolen anything that didn't belong to me. You don't know a thing about me or my life. I may not be an angel but I've never taken what I didn't earn. Your mommy and daddy probably give you anything you want to. Second, before my mom left me she gave me two things: my Plumber's badge and that bike! It was HER bike and I don't appreciate your accusations that it was stole!"

Gwen and I sat there glaring at each other for a moment when the raven haired boy began to laugh.

"Damn, I like her!" he patted Gwen on the head offered me his hand across the table, "Kevin Levin is the name,"

"Tarwren Faye," I replied taking the hand,

"Nice grip," Kevin commented as he released my hand.

The brunette next to me also offered his hand,

"Ben, Ben Tennyson," he introduced himself, "And this is my cousin, Gwen."

"Tennyson?" I gawked, my grip on his hand increasing.

"Uhhh…yeah," Ben pulled his hand from mine and gave it a little shake.

"As in Max Tennyson? Do you know a Max Tennyson?" I questioned getting in his face.

"He's my grandfather," Ben responded, leaning away at my fierceness.

"I need to find Max Tennyson!" I blurted out, "Take me to him!"

"Whoa, hold on a moment," Gwen interrupted, "What do you mean you need to find him? Why do you need to find our grandfather?" Once again her arms crossed over her chest.

"Before my mom left she told me that if things started to get weird after I came into my powers I needed to find Max. She insisted that I find him. Well, I came into my powers and things got weird." I shrugged, not taking my eyes off Ben.

"Well, our grandfather is gone," Gwen stated.

"Gwen…" Kevin started but when Gwen glared up at him he quickly held up his hands in defense and leaned away from her.

"Gwen, Kevin is right. I doubt that Tarwren has anything to do with Grandpa. Besides, she's a child of a Plumber and we need as many as we can get."

"What does that mean?" I asked, crossing my own arms in front of my chest, "You're looking for people like us? Children of other Plumber's? Why exactly?"

"Why else? You're no stranger to the "weird things" from what you say. ."

I tilted my head at Ben and pondered his words for a moment before responding,

"Alright, go on."

And in that moment, I had decided that I was going to join the grandchildren of the mysterious Max Tennyson that my mother had insisted so strongly that I find.


	3. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Ben 10 nor any of the characters. Tarwren Faye is a character of my own creation. All parts of her life, her alien race, etc are all a product of my over-active imagination.

Chapter Two – Getting to Know You

The four of us had agreed to meet at a local campground the next day to discuss what the plan of action was going to be. I was lying on the grass, head phones on and my iPod turned up. My legs were bent over the bench of the picnic table in such a way that I was lying as if I were actually sitting. Eyes closed and oblivious to the world around me I was singing along to one of my favorite songs. I opened my eyes when a shadow suddenly fell over me and found myself looking up at Kevin. I pulled off the headphones,

"Sup?"

"Gorillaz huh?" he commented, nodding down to the headphones, "Figured that you had to have good taste in music," he said, winking down at me and offered me a hand. I took his hand and stood up, brushing some dirt off my clothes. Ben and Gwen were standing near the car talking and Kevin sat down on the bench of the picnic table humming the tune to "Dare". I sat on the opposite side of the bench from Kevin and folded my hands on the table top. I looked over in the direction of Ben and Gwen as they continued to talk.

"Did that hurt?"

"What?" I looked back at Kevin. He lifted his chin towards me,

"The nose. It hurt?"

I brought my hand up and touched the stud, "No, not really. Not compared to some of my other piercings,"

Kevin's brows shot up, almost disappearing into his hair, "Other piercings?" he asked, then gave me a mischievous look, "Where?"

"You'll find out, someday," I said with a coy smile, meaning every word of it and twisted on the bench as Ben and Gwen approached the table.

"What were you talking about?" Gwen asked suspiciously as she sat down next to Kevin. I noted exactly how close she sat to him and that she placed a hand possessively on his arm.

"Nothing," I said at the same time Kevin replied with "Piercings."

Gwen's brows shot up but she didn't comment, instead she asked,  
"So, Tarwren, tell us a bit about you. I'm dying to hear about your life." I couldn't help but to notice the way Gwen emphasized the word 'dying' with sarcasm.

"Yeah!" said a genuinely curious Ben, "From what Kevin said about the wear on your bike, I guess you must have been on the road for while. How long have you been looking for Grandpa Max?"

Once again my eye brows rose up, "Uh huh….well…what day is it?" I began to pull my iPod out of my pocket to check the date but Gwen was faster with her phone. I couldn't help but eye the phone with envy and signed, "I miss my phone so much," I pouted.

"No phone?!" Gwen said in disbelief.

"Well, of course not. You don't exactly see a Phones-R-Us around here, do you? No money equals no phone, Princess. When I left home, the 'ol cell got left behind as well. Besides, it's hard enough to charge this thing," I held up the worn iPod. Just me, my pack and the bike. And I guess that it's been about a month since I left."

"Been riding for the last month? Damn." Kevin let out a low whistle.

"So…what have you been doing for…you know, showers and stuff?" Gwen asked, her nose wrinkling as if she suddenly smelled something foul.

I shrugged, "There is always a way when you need it. Money was the same. Helping little old ladies carry groceries to their car, waiting in the back alley of a busy restaurant for some frantic manager to beg to help wash dishes, and places like this," I gestured to the camp ground around me. "Got retired old couples looking for a vacation and the last thing they want to do is sit around a RV park wash room waiting for their laundry to wash. Play the roles right and before you know it, you're a park attendant getting tips for keeping an eye on their wash. Gives a girl a chance to have clean undies at the same time." I shrugged again.

"That's wrong on so many levels," Gwen commented with distaste.

"When you're spending the night curled up in a 24 hour restaurant booth or a bus station, there aren't too many chances to be 'right'!" I spat, "I never took without earning my keep! Lie and deceive, maybe but I never stole and I never hurt anyone. I did what I needed to in order to keep food in my body and gas in my ride," I stood up and pulled my legs out from under the picnic table. "You know what? This shit isn't worth it," I pointed at Ben, "You ask for help but so far all I've received in return for joining this 'team' is being treated like a criminal." I turned and started walking towards the Buell.

"Hey," Kevin called after me, "what can you do anyhow?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and smirked wickedly. In a blink of an eye the smoothie Kevin had been holding was in my hands and I was sitting on the hood of his car.

"What the fuck?" Kevin exclaimed, staring down at his now empty hand. All three heads jerked at the sound of my laughter. "You some speed freak?" Kevin asked.

"Hah, as if!" I scoffed, "Ever see the movie 'Jumper'? Well, I'm the real deal, Babe." I winked at him.

"No kidding?" he got a glint in his eyes and I could practically read the schemes floating around this brain I hardly knew.

"Not so fast, Mister" Gwen scolded.

"Yeah, there are some kickers. Can only take so much weight with me and I've never tried to jump anyone else. Also, always have to know where I'm going to end up. Not sure if it's possible but don't like the idea of jumping into a flipping wall," I rolled my eye, "So, forget the bank heists." I wink at him again then groaned. I clutched my stomach and sat back down at the table.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked,

"UGH! Cramps. Can't keep Aunt Flow from her monthly visits," I replied, wrinkling my nose in distaste.

Both of the boys jumped up, suddenly realizing that they had better things to do and took off.

"Was it something I said?" I asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Boys. They can sit here and laugh at each other's disgusting bodily noises but you mention PMS and they head for the hills. Girly talk is pretty much taboo where these two are concerned."

"Well, now it isn't just you, I'm here now too," I pointed out and Gwen and I grinned at each other, suddenly instant friends.


End file.
